


Malfunction

by etherrealoblivion



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherrealoblivion/pseuds/etherrealoblivion
Summary: The Doctor and Bill short drabble.





	Malfunction

The TARDIS wobbled all around as the Doctor pushed weird looking buttons. Bill dropped her phone.

“What happened?” Bill picked up her phone and put it in her pocket.

“I don’t know, something is interfering with the TARDIS’s magnetism.” The Doctor put his hand on a lever. “Hold tight.”

The lever didn’t move. The TARDIS stopped moving all about.

“What happened?” Bill asked again.

The Doctor looked a bit curious himself. He looked at a screen. Seeming to understand slightly, he said, “Something of unknown origin had gotten in the TARDIS, something that hadn’t been authorized. It was trying to hack into the sub-wave network.” 

The Doctor turned around and saw Bill blushing. “What?” he asked.

Bill pulled out her phone. “I was just trying to connect to the wifi.”


End file.
